Forum:De kroeg
right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bun venit - Benvenuto Welcome to the multilingual village pub! Categorie:Gebouw Categorie:Overlegorgaan __TOC__ en:Forum:The Pubro:RoWikicity:Cafenea Het Archief van de Kroeg Plan van het MTM Het Ministerie van Transport en Mobiliteit presenteert hierbij een plannetje dat onder andere het volgende inhoud: *Een nieuwe metrolijn door Wikistad: dit is hard nodig omdat enkele wijken nu nog niet goed bereikbaar zijn. (route metrolijn: Vredeswijk - Centrum (aansl. op oude metrolijn) - Winkelwijk - Villawijk - ...park - aansluiting op spoorlijn) *Inrichting van het gebied tussen Wikistad en de snelweg: **Extra afrit van snelweg **Van der Puttenbos boven deze weg en een park onder deze weg, dit park moet ook gebruikt gaan worden voor onderzoeken door verschillende opleidingen van de UvV Op deze kaart staan de ideeën uitgewerkt: 700px Hierop ontbreekt Newport nog. Verder zou ik willen kijken of op het terrein net onder Victoria een kleine campus van de UvV kan komen. Deze moet in een bosrijke omgeving komen, dat past namelijk mooier in de omgeving. Tevens zou hier dan een metrostation bij kunnen komen, de metrolijn kan dan verlengd worden naar Victoria. (Victoria Oost bv.). Zo. Zegt u maar wat u er van vind :-) 2 nov 2007 16:58 (UTC) : Independent Holding vraagt vriendelijk om ook een trein/metrostation naar het geplande Libertasia te leggen. Zal zo dadelijk een kaart uploaden om aan te duiden waar het komt te liggen. -- 2 nov 2007 17:01 (UTC) :: Ziezo, Libertasia is geplaats op deze kaart. -- 2 nov 2007 17:21 (UTC) :: 500px Als bovenstaand plan door de gemeenschap wordt goedgekeurd komt er op termijn een 3e metrolijn bij, met de route Vervoerswijk-Vredeswijk-Wikiwijk-WTC-Libertasia 2 nov 2007 20:18 (UTC) : Zal sebiet dit voorstel bekendmaken in Forum:Bestuur. Maar ik ben blij dat het Ministerie van Transport en Mobiliteit mij steunt. Zou de trein ook doorgetrokken kunnen worden naar Libertasia? -- 3 nov 2007 09:37 (UTC) ::Het wordt geen metrolijn maar een trein. De lijn zelf (Vervoerswijk - Libertasia) gaat Strandlijn heten, er gaat een stoptrein over rijden die doorgetrokken wordt naar v.d. Puttenstation en Wikistad Oost. Op termijn komt daar misschien een regionale verbinding bij, maar dat komt dan wat later. Zie overigens ook Le Transporteur - 3 nov 2007 09:46 (UTC) Engels Adlibita Adlibita is nu veel toegankelijker, zowel voor Engelsen als voor Nederlandstaligen! Er is een Engels dorp genaamd ro:Highboro waar u bedrijven in het Engels mag opstarten enz! Zo is er ook onze eerste Engelse school genaamd ro:Alecsandrium Lyceum! Hier worden nu ook lessen NEDERLANDS-ROEMEENS gegeven. Dimitri Neyt en Aesopos zijn er ook! Bezoek anders ons dorp! Ik zie je in Engels Adlibita! Alexandru hr. 2 nov 2007 17:49 (UTC) :Mijn Engels is niet zo geweldig maar ik zal eens kijken :-) wat vind je van het hierbovenstaande of is het een te lang verhaal geworden? 2 nov 2007 20:19 (UTC) ::Vind 't een goed idee. Alexandru hr. 3 nov 2007 17:50 (UTC) Ontstaan Wikistad Wanneer is Wikistad (Wikicity) eigelijk ontstaan ? 18px Aesop 3 nov 2007 17:37 (UTC) :SPQRobin wilde dit op Wikipedia doen, maar dat ging niet door dus werd er een aparte wiki voor opgericht. Dankzij veel belangstelling zijn er nog een aantal gebruikers meegekomen.. (Dimitri, Ik, Martijn, etc.) Alexandru hr. 3 nov 2007 17:49 (UTC) ::Hij vroeg wanneer en dat was ergens in mei van dit jaar geloof ik :-) 3 nov 2007 20:45 (UTC) :::Dan is Wikistad wat je zou kunnen noemen een ontwikkelingsland ! Leuk (hi) 18px Aesop 4 nov 2007 08:29 (UTC) ::::24 maart 2007 om exact te zijn. 4 nov 2007 08:43 (UTC) :::::Ode an die Freude ? 18px Aesop 4 nov 2007 14:28 (UTC) Daar moet ik een smoothie voor bedenken ! 18px Aesop 4 nov 2007 14:28 (UTC) ::::::? Wat bedoel je? Da's toch een symphonie van euh.. Mozart? 4 nov 2007 14:32 (UTC) :::::::Welkom in de Kierkegaard Smoothies Bar voor een heerlijke Beethoven Smoothie aangeboden door het huis. 18px Aesop 4 nov 2007 14:51 (UTC) ::::::::Ben verrukt dat jullie 'em zo lekker vinden ! 18px Aesop 4 nov 2007 15:12 (UTC) :::::::'t Is echt goed, je smoothiesbar. Vandaar: die 4 sterren :) 4 nov 2007 15:15 (UTC) Gezocht Ik wil graag beginnen met het oprichten van een politieke basis in Lovia. Iemand die mee wilt doen? 4 nov 2007 13:40 (UTC) : Een watte? -- 4 nov 2007 16:56 (UTC) :: :D Een basis, ondergrond, opstarten, snapje? In die betekenis :D 4 nov 2007 16:59 (UTC) ::: Wil wel meehelpen. Vertel mij alles maar op docs. -- 4 nov 2007 17:10 (UTC) ::::Ok >Docs 4 nov 2007 17:27 (UTC) Dood van Ruben We zijn al een week verder. Wanneer wordt deze man begraven? Alexandru hr. 5 nov 2007 13:50 (UTC) :Begravenis Ruben Geleyns Alexandru hr. 6 nov 2007 12:44 (UTC) ::Vraagje, moeten nu alle pagina's (bedrijven, activiteiten etc. worden aangepast opdat nieuwkomers, voorbijgangers en bezoekers er nog zouden aan uit geraken ? Aesop 6 nov 2007 13:13 (UTC) :::Bedrijven zeker, al zijn bedrijven moeten nu geveild worden.. Alexandru hr. 6 nov 2007 13:22 (UTC) Forum:Verkiezingen STEMMEN! Alexandru hr. 6 nov 2007 12:44 (UTC) Wedstrijd -- 6 nov 2007 19:44 (UTC) :Of doe je dit alleen om een goed idee voor je bedrijf te krijgen? :P Alexandru hr. 6 nov 2007 20:42 (UTC) ::Ik had dit vermoeden ook al :^) 6 nov 2007 20:45 (UTC) :::Ik weet al wat ik ermee ga doen, maar ik wil 1. eens horen wat jullie verwachten en zo miss nog verder toekomstplannen bedenken. 2. iets minder serieus doen. -- 7 nov 2007 12:13 (UTC) Wanted Help Weet er iemand hoe ik kan zorgen dat op Alpha Arena alle maanden even hoog als maart en juni kunnen komen te staan? -- 7 nov 2007 13:46 (UTC) :Alle maanden hebben 5 horizontale rijen nodig voor de dagen, alleen maart en juni eentje extra. daarom staan die zo hoog. Alexandru hr. 7 nov 2007 14:51 (UTC) :: Dat had ik al door, maar hoe kan ik dit veranderen? -- 7 nov 2007 14:54 (UTC) :::Weenie, zalt proberen Alexandru hr. 7 nov 2007 14:56 (UTC) :::: Bij Alpha Arena heb ik het opgelost, maar weet iemand hoe ik het bij Sjabloon:Calender moet doen? Interwiki Is het mogelijk om door middel van Interwiki sjablonen op Rowikiciy te zetten? Of moet ik die sjablonen daar maken? -- 8 nov 2007 13:54 (UTC) :Volgens mij kan da nie. Alexandru hr. 8 nov 2007 14:03 (UTC) Belangrijk! Als je een bedrijf opricht, vanaf nu, moet je dat eerst even melden op Overleg:Kamer van Koophandel. Normaal wordt zo'n bedrijf altijd goedgekeurd, maar om de lijst compleet te houden is dit genoodzaakt. De bedrijven opgericht tussen 25 oktober - nu heb ik zo'n sjabloon gekregen. Zit je bedrijf erbij? Zie Categorie:Niet goedgekeurd door de Kamer van Koophandel. Bedankt! Alexandru hr. 8 nov 2007 14:35 (UTC) Reisroute Ik plan een reis naar Apud Maro vanuit de Insula Governationis. Omdat ik graag een bepaald merk benzine tank en tegelijk van de benzinestop profiteer om een kopje koffie te drinken zou ik wel eens willen weten waar zich de benzinestations bevinden en of ik er kan op klikken op de kaart. Zo kan ik dat meteen in mijn navigatiesysteem ingeven en in een oogopslag zien hoever ik met mijn benzinetank raak en waar ik de beste kop koffie kan krijgen. :Je kunt ook je auto neerzetten bij de Luchthaven, hier is een goedkoop tranferium. Op het grote station bij de Luchthaven kun je in alle rust een kopje koffie drinken. De eerstvolgende trein die naar Apud Maro vertrekt gaat om 10:50, je komt dan om 11:26 aan. Een kaartje kost €1,50. Je kunt ook met de hogesnelheidstrein reizen, je kaartje kost dan €2,-. De eerstvolgende trein vertrekt om 10:54, je komt dan aan om 11:15. 10 nov 2007 09:24 (UTC) ::Zo zal ik het doen: Met de hogesnelheidstrein, dan hoef ik namelijk niet zelf te rijden (de stress in het drukke weekendverkeer weet je wel), kan toch mijn benen even strekken en genieten van een lekker kopje koffie. Kan ik alle dagen retour of zijn er beperkingen ? Aesop 10 nov 2007 09:48 (UTC) :::De vertrektijden van de treinen zijn elke dag hetzelfde, het volledige spoorboekje vind je hier. Ga naar R2 voor de regionale verbinding of R3 voor de hogesnelheidslijn. 10 nov 2007 09:57 (UTC) ::::Bedankt ! Aesop 10 nov 2007 10:21 (UTC) :::::En btw: bij Coffee a gogo kan je steeds een lekkere Starblend-koffie gaan halen! We hebben nu al heel veel filialen in het hele land! 10 nov 2007 12:09 (UTC) Oproep aan de bevolking van Libertas. 250px|thumb|left MenM Corp. wil zijn klantenbestand uitwerken! En daar ben JIJ voor nodig! Ga snel naar MenM Corp./Klanten en vul jouw naam in op de verschillende plekken. Alvast bedankt! -- 10 nov 2007 14:17 (UTC) Uitstap Ik knijp er voor onbepaalde duur effen uit en 'k wilde t' jullie toch even meegeven. Tot ziens ! Aesop 10 nov 2007 17:55 (UTC) :Jammer, maar geniet van je wikivakantie ;-) Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 18:20 (UTC) ::Met een knipoog ! Aesop 10 nov 2007 19:36 (UTC) :::Wanneer wil je weer terugkomen? Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 19:37 (UTC) ::::Je weet dat ik van verrassingen houd... Ad fontes... ro:RoWikicity:United Wiki Nations Over Vreêland, ajb reageren. (zie laatste wijzigingen). Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 18:20 (UTC) Toch maar eens werken aan Vreêland Eula Nederlandse collegee. Ik heb besloten om toch maar eens wat te gaan doen aan Vreêland: http://aeres.wikia.com/wiki/Langpa%C3%A7hena. Alle andere zooi heb ik al gedeeltelijk van de site gemieterd of verplaats naar een andere naamruimte, waardoor 't niet meer als artikel meeteld. Over UWN. Ik vind het goed, maar ik wacht op andere 'Aeresers' (wat is eigenlijk 't echte Nederlandse/Libertaanse woord?). Ik heb Kremnae en JeroenKon met de mail geïnformeerd en Kremnae heeft ingestemd. Mit gooden gruûten -Markvondeegel 10 nov 2007 18:22 (UTC) :Reageren op ro:RoWikicity:United Wiki Nations ajb, in 't Engels. Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 18:24 (UTC) Stemmen Aparte wiki voor UWN --> ro:RoWikicity:United Wiki Nations Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 18:45 (UTC) Toetreding Vreêland tot UWN --> ro:RoWikicity:United Wiki Nations Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 18:45 (UTC) Postcodes Wat zijn de postcodes van Libertas? Als ze nog niet bestaan: Gemeenten met de daarbij behorende dorpen en/of wijken: Wikistad: Centrum: 2100 Oude - en Kunstwijk: 2101 Vervoers en Vredeswijk: 2102 Wikiwijk: 2103 Winkel- en Taalwijk: 2104 Media- en Sportwijk: 2105 Villawijk: 2106 Haven, Industrieterrein en Luchthaven: 2107 Manhattanwijk: 2108 (gepland) Apud Maro: Apud Muro: 2110 Civitas Libertas: Civitaswijk (centrum): 2114 Strandwijk: 2115 Geleynswijk: 2116 Companies Place: Companies Place: 2118 Freedom Ski: Piatra: 2120 Horse Valley: 2121 Maple Hills: Maple Hills: 2122 Newport: Newport: 2123 Spitzetal: Grünwald: 2124 Seestad: 2125 Hochwalden: 2126 Hochwalden am See: 2127 Victoria: Victoria: 2130 natuurlijk komen er ook letters achter --Dmitri 10 nov 2007 20:21 (UTC) : Alexandru hr. 10 nov 2007 20:23 (UTC) :: goed idee :-) 10 nov 2007 20:27 (UTC) ::: , maar andere getallen, bv. een begintal per (toek.) provincie. 10 nov 2007 21:28 (UTC) :::: Andere getallen. bv 1 voor wikistad, 2 voor provincie ..., enz -- 11 nov 2007 13:02 (UTC) ::::: Zijn de provincies dan al vastgesteld. Ze wilden dat toch pas doen als heel Libertas in kaart was gebracht. --Dmitri 19 nov 2007 19:10 (UTC) Ik zal als eerste minister de postcodes en een nieuw voorstel ivm de provincies dit weekend maken, dan zijn ze ineens officieel en kunnen we verder met onze staatshervorming. Ik wil niet zoals in dat klein belgelandje (ben belg, ik mag erover zagen) de (toekomstige) eerste minister struikeld over communotaire problemen. -- 19 nov 2007 19:26 (UTC) Welke bedrieven willen internationaal gaan? Welke bedrieven willen internationaal gaan? Dan kan ik daar rekeninge mee houden welke bedrieven ik opzet. Hopelijk zijn 't niet al te veel oil-bedrieven die komen want daar hebben wij 'r al twee van geaansteekt. Kremnae 11 nov 2007 14:09 (UTC) :een spoorwegmaatschappij :p 11 nov 2007 14:12 (UTC) :: MenM Media en Libertan Car waarschijnlijk. Miss ook MenM Infineon, maar dat weet ik nog niet. -- 11 nov 2007 14:17 (UTC) ::: Dan moet 'r eerst een spoor jeaanlegt worden. :) Kremnae 11 nov 2007 14:19 (UTC) :::: ik heb iets met spoorwegen :p ik kan op termijn wel eens een spoorlijn aanleggen en een dienstregeling maken, mocht daar behoefte aan zijn :-) 11 nov 2007 14:24 (UTC) ::::: In welke taal gaan we het dan moeten zetten? Nederlands of Engels? Of Aeres? -- 11 nov 2007 14:27 (UTC) :::::: 'k denk Aeres. Alexandru hr. 11 nov 2007 14:29 (UTC) :::::::ach, in Adlibita heb ik alleen de dienstregeling gemaakt... beetje samenwerken met iemand die de taal wel spreekt :p 11 nov 2007 14:32 (UTC) ::::::::Wou net zeggen. Gewoon een pagina over het bedriev in 't Nederlands neer zetten en aan iemand vragen om te vertalen, doen ze vast wè. Ik wè hoor :) Kremnae 11 nov 2007 14:33 (UTC) ::::::::: 11 nov 2007 14:37 (UTC) ::::Dan zorgen jullie voor bedrijven vanuit hier en ik geef dan wel MvD. -Markvondeegel 11 nov 2007 15:57 (UTC) UWN.wikia.com Eindelijk! Geweldig is dit! Maar op de aanvraagpagina van Robin was er ook de vraag gesteld om afbeeldingen van op UWN gedeeld te laten worden. Is dit nu ook? En zou het dan mogelijk zijn voor sjablonen? -- 12 nov 2007 16:13 (UTC) :Ik denk niet dat het al kan maar help mee! (kijk naar de recente wijzigingen op uwn.wikia.com) Alexandru hr. 12 nov 2007 16:19 (UTC) Mijn excuses :-) ... voor het feit dat ik deze en de volgende week niet zo veel online zal zijn. Ik heb het nogal druk met proefwerken en schoolexamens die volgende week plaatsvinden. 13 nov 2007 18:09 (UTC) : Geef niks. We weten al da gij altij terugkomt! Veel succes ermee é. -- 13 nov 2007 18:12 (UTC) :: Dankewel :p 13 nov 2007 18:19 (UTC) ::: Hoe komt eigelijk da gij nu al exames hebt? Is da ni wa vroeg (hier in belgië hebde pas in december kerstexaams) -- 13 nov 2007 18:21 (UTC) ::::Ja hoe komt dat? 13 nov 2007 18:23 (UTC) Bij ons hebben we een eindexamen ergens in mei van het laatste jaar (de zesde). Ik zit nu in de vijfde en dan hebben we 3 keer per jaar proefwerkweek, maar dat zijn ook allemaal schoolexamen cijfers. Het gemiddelde van die schoolexamen cijfer samen met het eindexamen wordt dan het punt waar je mee slaagt. Beetje ingewikkeld allemaal... 13 nov 2007 18:31 (UTC) Special:Recentchanges Omdat ik nog geen mod ben, vraag ik Dimitri of Robin om een :en interwiki te maken naar Wikinations Recentchanges. Alexandru hr. 17 nov 2007 08:17 (UTC) :Ok, gedaan. 17 nov 2007 11:01 (UTC) Tip voor bedrijven die naar Vreêland willen gaan Die tip luid: Maak een advertentie voor Recentlyk biertnisse. Dat is de grootste (en enige) krant van Vreêland. Deze krant wordt dagelijks door vrijwel alle Vreêlanders gelezen, want er is geen andere krant en ook geen televisie of internet, maar dat komt nog wel. Contactpersonen zijn: Kremnae en ik. --Ooswesthoesbes 17 nov 2007 10:39 (UTC) : Idd, kijk maar eens bij One. Is er trouwens iemand van jullie die mee ermee wilt helpen om One naar Vrêeland te brengen? -- 17 nov 2007 11:31 (UTC) ::Doe ik wel! Kremnae 17 nov 2007 11:38 (UTC) :::Zou jij anders verantwoordelijke van IBC in Vrêeland willen worden? -- 17 nov 2007 11:49 (UTC) ::::Vind ik goed. Kremnae 17 nov 2007 11:59 (UTC) Bedrijfsruimte Waar kan ik bedrijfsruimte voor Recentlyk Biertnisse vinden? --Ooswesthoesbes 17 nov 2007 17:27 (UTC) * WTC * Haven van Wikistad * Industrieterrein * Companies Place * ... 17 nov 2007 17:56 (UTC) :Gewoon invullen op een pagina of aanvragen op de overlegpagina? --Ooswesthoesbes 17 nov 2007 18:04 (UTC) ::Waar TE KOOP staat mag je gwn de naam van je bedrijf zetten :D 17 nov 2007 18:08 (UTC) :::Zo? En moet ik ook dan zo een huis nemen? --Ooswesthoesbes 17 nov 2007 18:14 (UTC) ::::Ja behalve in Apud Maro en Maple Hills, in die twee mooie plattelandsgemeentes kan je het gwn bij Immo Next aanvragen. 17 nov 2007 18:17 (UTC) Kranten Iemand zin om een krant te beginnen in Lovia? CLICK HERE 18 nov 2007 17:10 (UTC) :ehm, jij? :P Alexandru hr. 18 nov 2007 17:12 (UTC) ::Njah, als koning kan ik dat niet maken :D IEMAND?? 18 nov 2007 17:16 (UTC) :::Misschien Recentlyk Biertnisse, maar ik weet 't niet zeker. Dat ligt voornamelijk aan La Città. --Ooswesthoesbes 18 nov 2007 17:23 (UTC) ::::Graag! Als je het zo doen: misschien 1 tip: kies een andere naam voor de Loviaanse editie, die Amerikanen kunnen dat niet uitspreken :D 18 nov 2007 17:25 (UTC) :::::Mmmm... Een veranderinkie? Recent beardness? --Ooswesthoesbes 18 nov 2007 17:27 (UTC) ::::::Beardness? 18 nov 2007 17:32 (UTC) :::::::Klink ongeveer 't zelvende. --Ooswesthoesbes 18 nov 2007 17:39 (UTC) ::::::::Waarom niet iets als the Noble City Times ofzo? Klinkt mooi. 18 nov 2007 17:46 (UTC) :::::::::Ja, dat is goed. Denk nu maar niet dat ik zó creatief ben als jou :) --OosWesThoesBes 18 nov 2007 17:48 (UTC) ::::::::::Wat bedoel je? En als je wilt, kan ik je btw altijd helpen hé. Voor zo'n initiatief heb ik wel wat over :) 18 nov 2007 17:49 (UTC) :::::::::::Waar volg je me niet meer? Ik bedoelde dat ik N. C. Times wel goed vond en dat ik niet zo creatief ben en dus slecht in het verzinnen van namen. Ik heb niet Recentlyk Biertnisse verzonnen, ik heb geen idee wie wel... --OosWesThoesBes 18 nov 2007 17:52 (UTC) ::::::::::::Azoja :D 18 nov 2007 17:57 (UTC) Klik erop! Bob is inactief. Dus, de gebruiker die zich nu bij onze partij aansluit mag woordvoerder worden. Alexandru hr. 22 nov 2007 20:21 (UTC) The M in Concert In première, ... _biH36aZe_Q -- 24 nov 2007 14:54 (UTC) :Goed gedaan zeg!!! Van PC-scherm opgenomen of hoe juist? 24 nov 2007 15:13 (UTC) ::Gewoon met moviemaker. Eerst verschillende afbeeldingen gemaakt met PS en daaran achter elkaar geplaatst met een achtergrondmuziekje... -- 24 nov 2007 15:53 (UTC) Mooi! Alexandru hr. 24 nov 2007 16:26 (UTC) :C'è perfetto! :) --OosWesThoesBes 24 nov 2007 16:36 (UTC) Scholierenstaking Zijn hier nog meer Nederlanders die vrijdag gestaakt hebben? 24 nov 2007 20:17 (UTC) :Ja, maar een klein beetje totdat de politie kwam ;-), maar er gebeurde niet veel. Maandag rond 11 uur gaat er weer gestaakt worden. Alexandru hr. 24 nov 2007 20:46 (UTC) ::Wasser aan de hand mss?? 24 nov 2007 21:26 (UTC) :::Waar ergens in Nederland zitten jullie dan??? In Limburg was alleen in Echt een staking die afgeblazen werd. --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 08:44 (UTC) ::::Ben van België, weet van niks. 25 nov 2007 08:59 (UTC) :::::Ik ben van Limburg, daar weten ze ook van niks. Ik weet wel dat die staking er is, maar eigenlijk niet waarom... --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 09:02 (UTC) :::::: 25 nov 2007 09:03 (UTC) http://news.google.nl/news?hl=nl&ned=nl_nl&q=school+staking. OWTB, Midden-Nederland, dichtbij Utreg ;-) Alexandru hr. 25 nov 2007 10:49 (UTC) :Utrèch (zoals ze dat dan in Limburg zeggen) kom ik amper... Is 'n beetje ver (150km) --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 10:59 (UTC) ::Maar Martijn, hoe was het in Eindhoven? :P Alexandru hr. 25 nov 2007 11:04 (UTC) :::Geweldig :p we zijn echt met de halve school naar het Stadhuisplein gegaan... echt mooi dat we dat voor elkaar kregen... http://www.ed.nl/eindhovenstad/2206564/Scholierenrevolte-tegen-lestijden.ece 25 nov 2007 12:36 (UTC) ::::Lol. Hier willen 5 scholen morgen allemaal naar Zeist gaan (dichtstbijzijnde stadje), maar heb geen zin om dat pokke-end te fietsen ;-) Alexandru hr. 25 nov 2007 12:38 (UTC) :::::Haha... ik weet wel waar zeist ligt maar waar woon jij dan? 25 nov 2007 12:44 (UTC) ::::::In de Utregse Heuvelrug. Alexandru hr. 25 nov 2007 12:59 (UTC) :::::::Oke :p 25 nov 2007 13:00 (UTC) ::::::::Ik woon naast de Moferter Alpe'... Dat is de sjrot, de vuilnisbelt van Midden-Limburg. --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 13:02 (UTC) :::::::::Ikke in Stratum... dat schijnt een onderdeel van Eindhoven te zijn :p 25 nov 2007 13:05 (UTC) ::::::::::Ken ik niet :( ik ken wel de Utrèchse Bergrögk, maar niet Straotem... --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 13:09 (UTC) Love ya Lovia heeft een vlag! 400px|center De vlag kan op WS gebruikt worden door 200px te typen. 25 nov 2007 09:21 (UTC) : Zou er precies nog een kroon bij zetten om de monarchie te benadrukken... -- 25 nov 2007 11:00 (UTC) ::ziet er goed uit. Maar wat is lovia?Mister Honda 25 nov 2007 11:06 (UTC) :::Lees maare: Lovia --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 11:11 (UTC) :::: Mooi :-) 25 nov 2007 12:33 (UTC) :::::Blij verrast door jullie reacties ; mercikes 25 nov 2007 14:02 (UTC) Back in town Terug van weggeweest, of hoe ze dat ook mogen noemen. Het mag nu wel bekend worden denk ik: de tour of duty is achter de rug en het doel bereikt. Het enige wat ik momenteel kan vertellen is dat ook de HMS Portland een belangrijke rol speelde in het hele gebeuren en dat het gegeven 1811 (cijfers + combinaties) uiteindelijk de grote doorbraak betekende. Ook wikistad zou, aldus AA, een zeer belangrijke rol gespeeld hebben. Meer hierover echter in de loop van volgende week. Momenteel nog te veel ander werk. Heb ik veel gemist ondertussen ? :Gazeta, Forum:Bestuur#footer,.. Alexandru hr. 25 nov 2007 12:35 (UTC)